Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 8-Satellite Swindle: Crystallised
This is episode 8 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode scene with eggmans ship plays. back at Chris' house... Creams program guy starts playing his normal routine. Ella: Hii! Snack time, everyone! her and Amy bring in pies laid out in front of Tails, Crystal and Sonic. Crystal: Yummy pies! Ella: Here we go! Amy: Ella showed me how to make homemade apple pie! Ella: I think our little Amy has quite a nack for baking! Crystal: (sarcasm) I wonder why... Ella: I just might be out of a job soon! Crystal:(thoughts) Eeh... I think I know why... Sonic. She's not gettin' him though! Amy: Hey, Ella! Maybe Sonic would like some pie! Tails(reaching out for it): He can have the other one! Crystal:(thoughts) Good one Tails... Amy: No you don't! That pie's for Sonic!(throws Tails) Tails: No, me!(hits TV screen) Crystal: I think you hit a wrong one Amy... Cream: Tails, you broke our... TV! Tails: I'm sorry. Cream: And that was our favourite program. Chris: Don't worry, Cream, maybe this'll help(tries pressing buttons but they don't work) Okay... guess that didn't work... Crystal: Oh dear... Cream: (sniffs twice, then starts crying) Now we can't watch our program! Waaah! Sonic jumps inside... Sonic: Hey, what's goin' on? Chris:Hi, Sonic. Cream and Cheese are upset because the TV's busted. Sonic: Is that what they're cryin' about? Crystal: Uh huh. You got it. Amy: What do we do? Now I can't watch my cooking show! Ella: Or Mrs Thorndyke in the "Movie of the Week" Tanaka: Or the "Martial Arts Matinee" Crystal: Do we have to go on? Chris: Sorry everyone... Bokkun comes in, everyone hides in their spots, and Crystal hides with Chris and Sonic, and to the right of Sonic. Bokkun: That was a disappointing welcome if you don't mind me sayin' so!(pulls mini tv out) Got a brand new message to Sonic from Dr Eggman, so listen up good! Eggman: Greetings, my little warthog! Sorry it's been so long since my last message but I've been such a busy little bee! Take a look!(shows them what's happening to the satellites) Chris: That thing's swallowing up satellites! Tanaka: And it's ruined our television reception. Eggman: Don't get any ideas, Sonic! After all, I'm only having a little fun! Crystal: "Fun" to him sounds more like ruining TV's for robots. Eggman: So stay out of it if you know what's good for you! As we speak, my E-90 is floating above the stratosphere, collecting all manner of space junk, so that I can make more and more of my ever so helpful mechanical friends! Crystal: I was right. Eggman: Well? What do you say to that? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Pretty soon, you might be on sleep, Bokkun! Bokkun starts crying. Chris: What's E-90? Tails: I don't know Chris, but I'll bet it's one of Eggmans robots! Crystal: Of course it would be. He said "his" E-90. And it's got an E Tails: I wonder what a stratosphere is. Chuck busts in. Chuck: A layer of air miles above us! It's as high as the sky! Crystal: Random welcome... Chuck: We can deal without you, crybaby! (grabs Bokkun, walks off) Bokkun: No! Put me down!(bombs Chuck) Gotcha! Haaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sonic gets a random face, Crystal puts her hand over her mouth. Chris: Looks like that robot's the bomb! Crystal: Literally. Chuck: Very funny. But this is serious, Chris and Crystal, Eggman's causing havoc, miles above anyone's reach! Crystal: Yeah, yeah, I know we have to be serious. What's wrong with having a little joke? Chris: I bet the Tornado could get up there! Tails: Hmmm... Sonic: Come on, Tails! Tails: Huh? Sonic: Why not? I'm game! Let's go! Tails: Uh, okay! I'm comin'! Crystal: I'll do what I've done other times. See y'all later! Tails: We can do it! Sonic: You bet! They take off. Amy: Good luck, you guys! We'll be waiting! they take off. Eggman: Huh? E-90, zap those meddlers! it fires, but misses. Tornado continues flying. Sonic: Move in close! Tails: We move too fast for it! Crystal:(thoughts) I'm starting to get the feeling that we're gonna lose... it tries to zap them again Sonic: I... I think that was too close! Tails: Don't worry. I think I've got an idea! Crystal: Oh, boy, I can't wait! they spin the robot around and around. Tails: Here goes!(fires shots, manages to blast something.) Crystal:(thoughts) Good one, Tails! it tries to get away Sonic: Stay with it! Tails: Just hold on tight! Crystal: I'm already holding on as tight as it is! They fly closer, and get a big green box in the process. Tails, Crystal and Sonic: Wllaaah!!! they try to fly away. Eggman: Huuurrr! Time for some fireworks!(launches fire) Sonic jumps out of the plane and throws the bullets away by jumping on them. Eggman: You think you're so smart, don't you?! Super Sweeper!(tries to suck the plane in) Sonic: It's sucking us in! Crystal: I'm trying to hold on! Tails pulls a lever and they get free from "Super Sweeper". Sonic: It's comin' up behind us! Tails: I know a way to shake it! Crystal: How? Tails: Just watch! they fly far away, into the clouds, and the robot sucks up the clouds. Tails: I can't believe it! It's swallowing up all the clouds! Tornado oil leaks. Tails: Oh no! WllllllllllllllllllllllllllllOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tails pulls at a lever. And they fly home. Crystal: Let's call it a defeat for today. Sonic is on the roof, with Crystal staring at him from the side, both thinking the same thing. Chuck: It appears our foe is more powerful than we thought. Tails: Hmm... Sonic: Hey, Tails! Tails: Huh? Sonic: Problem is, the Tornado's too slow! So, what you oughta do is supe this birdie up a little bit. Crystal: I even felt it was slow myself! Chuck and Chris: Huuh? Tails: I guess I could try. Chris: Really, Tails? Tails: Maybe I could use the Chaos Emerald! But there could be a problem... Chris and Chuck: Huh? Tails: It's all that energy. The Chaos Emeralds got huge amounts of energy. It would take only a tiny bit to power the Tornado, so all that extra energy wuld have nowhere to go, and that could be a real big problem! Crystal: He's right. Chris: What do you think, Grandpa? Chuck: We need to find a way to burn off the Chaos Emeralds' excess energy. Tails: I wouldn't wanna just waste it. Chuck: Do you have any better ideas? Tails: Well, we could install a backup engine. That way, with 2 engines instead of 1, the energy would have another outlet! Chuck: Do you really think that 2 engines could contain all that power? Tails: If we wanna beat Dr Eggman, it's sure worth giving it a try! Chuck: In order to install that backup, we'd need to rebuild the plane. Are you sure you have the know-how to do that, Tails? Crystal: I'm sure he would. Tails: Well, I've never done anything like this before, but, I'll give it a shot! Sonic: You can do it Tails, I know it! Crystal: Go Tails! Chuck: Come with me, Tails, I've got something that might interest you! In fact, I'm certain it will.(him and tails walk off) Crystal: I'm gonna go sleep in the lounge room, Sonic. Good night. Sonic: Good night. Tails: What's this? Chuck: It's my secret labratory! Tails: It's amazing! Chuck: I think you'll find everything we need. Tails: Sure! Chuck: Now let's rebuild, the Tornado! Tails: Yeah! they rebuild. couple hours later Chuck: You've been working all day long, Tails, why don't you take a break? Tails: It's okay. I'm almost done. Chuck: Hm! Alright! Chris: Want some help? Tails turns around and see's Chris. Tails: Huh? the next morning... Cream and Cheese wake up. "Egg TV" comes on. Eggman: Good morning! It's time for... the one and only "Dr Eggman Show"! Crystal: The only show on TV is Eggman, which is as ugly as ever. Eggman: This program is brought to you by a beautiful island in the Southern Sea! Cream: He's scary! Crystal: And ugly! Eggman: Today's show is brought to you by the Amazing Super Sweeper! Crystal: More like the Pooping Super Sweeper. Eggman: For a cleaner safer stratosphere! Bocoe: Cue! Eggman: Who's the most brilliant scientist in all the universe?!(starts spinning, jumps toward screen, does an eye twitch) Haa, why, it's Dr Eggman! Crystal:(facepalms) the whole part with the military plays. Tails: Sonic! Sonic jumps down Sonic: Did you finish? Tails: Yup! Sure did! Come on, I'll show ya! Tails shows it to the gang. Tails: Presenting Tornado X! Crystal: (whispers to audience) Tornado X is only for this episode, kids! then the part with the military plays again. Sonic: Let's shove off, Tails and Crystal! Tails: Mm hm! Crystal: Okay! Chris: Hey, Sonic? I was hoping I could go too. Sonic: But Chris, you can't come with us. You know the plane's only a 2-seater. Chris: I thought... Tails: Guess I forgot to tell ya. Sonic: Huh? Tails: I made a couple of more changes.(shows them an extra 2 seats) Chris: I asked Tails if he could put in an extra seat. I hope you don't mind Sonic. Sonic: Hmmm... Tails: Well, Sonic? Sonic: Just so long as you don't get in the way, okay? Chris: You got a deal! they get in. Tails: Tornado X, get ready for take-off! Chuck: Let's clear the runway.(presses button, trees lay down) I can't wait! I'm so excited, I could fly! Tails: Tornado X, blast-off! they take off. Tails: Here we go! they start flying Tails: Okay get ready! We're about to enter X hyperspeed mode! with eggman... Decoe: Sorry to disturb you Doctor, but something is headed straight for E-90, and it sure is fast! Eggman: But not fast enough! I'll teach them to sneak up on me! The robot fires missiles, but it misses the plane. Sonic: Let's do it! Crystal glides with Sonic Sonic jumps on the bullets, Crystal gliding with him. They land on the robot. Sonic: Huh? He runs from the lasers as does Crystal. He manages to dodge them. Tails: Don't worry Sonic, I got your back!(launches lasers) Crystal: As do I(launches ice) Sonic: Thanks Tails! And thanks Crystal!(get's back to fighting robot) Eggman: SONIIIC!!!! I'll put an end to that hyperactive hedgehog! a laser box comes out Tails: I can't get any closer! Sonic breaks the laser box with Crystal. Sonic get's blown onto the X-Tornado Amy: Isn't Sonic the bravest? They fly into space. Lucky Crystal had gotten into the X-Torando at this time. Sonic gets on the ship Sonic gets blown Sonic: Wllaaah! it shoots bullets at the plane, but misses. Eggman: Let's see if you can do better than that! Super Sweeper comes and tries to suck Sonic in. Tails: Here we go! Booster switch, on! they fly far away, then come back really fast. Super Sweeper started to bring Sonic back in. Tails: Sonic, watch out!(destroys Super Sweeper, but not the whole robot) Eggman: Allriiiight! Wanna fight dirty? It flies away, and heads into space. Tails: Just try to get away! X-Tornado flies after it. Sonic gets on plane. Sonic starts shivering. Crystal: Sonic? You okay? Chris: Sonic looks like he's shivering! Tails: That's cause we're close to the stratosphere. It's 50 below up here, but Sonic can take it. Crystal: You sure about that? the plane and Sonic starts to be encased in ice. Chris: What's going on? Tails: Everything's A-Okay! Crystal: Doesn't look A-Okay when Sonic's frozen and the plane's frozen! Sonic: A-Okay... Crystal: Great. Just Great. We lost a hero. Chris: Huh? Tails! Sonic is frozen solid! Tails: Huh? Crystal: (facepalms) Idiot fox. Chris: Hey! The ring! Tails: No good! I can't open the conquet! Crystal: Yeeah... Maybe because it's sealed by ice, Tails? Chris: But we've gotta think of something! Chuck(in Tails' mind): We need to find a way to burn off the Emeralds' excess energy. Tails: That's it! I've got an idea! Listen carefully, Chris, take the ring and connect it to the yellow cable underneath the seat! Chris: What's that gonna do? Tails: There's no time for questions! Chris: Uh, okay! Chris tries to reach for the yellow cable, which Crystal gives to him. He manages to melt Sonic. Sonic breakes the ice Sonic: Watch out Eggman, I'm all warmed up! Crystal: Nice one, Sonic! Sonic: Let's go get 'im guys! Tails: Yeah! they fly far away, then come back. Sonic attacks the bullets then attacks the robot, which he destroys forever... and the TV reception loses itself again. Tails, Chris and Crystal: Yeeah! at home Tanaka: Guess I need to call the cable guy. As Sonic falls, the four of them go home, thumbs-upping each other. When they get down, Sonic puts his feet in a foot spa. Ella says hse made something for him. Chuck: You sure taught Eggman a lesson Sonic. Sonic: It wasn't me, Chuck, I just helped out this time. Chris, Crystal and Tails are the ones who did it. They're the real heroes! Tails, Chris and Crystal:(high five) Yeah! Amy: Let's celebrate!(is seen holding lots of ice cream) I made this ice cream myself! For the coolest guy around! Crystal facepalms. Sonic: Huuh... Wow, cool! END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised